Teen Moms Make it Look Easy
by Fruityferret
Summary: First Rugrats Fanfic. Please read! After a weekend of mistakes, Kimi founds out she's pregnant and isn't sure who the dad is. Will she be able to take the rollercoaster of drama that's headed her way?
1. True Mistreatment

**Hi! I never thought I be doing a rugrats story, but my friend suggested the idea and I thought why not?**

**I'm not really good at writing stories like this but I thought I might as well give it a shot.**

**Don't forget to review and don't be too harsh unless you have to!**

**Luv Ya! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kimi shut her locker door and was surprised to see Phil standing beside her. Well, not really. He had been trying to talk to her all week.

"Hey, Kimi, what you been up to?"

Kimi sighed. She knew what he wanted. "I've been real busy lately," she mumbled, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"I can tell," he said. "Want to walk to lunch with me?"

"Sure, why not?"

As they walked, she couldn't help thinking about Phil. He had been trying to ask her out for the past month, and instead of outright rejecting him, she'd been avoiding him.

It wasn't that she didn't like Phil. He was handsome and had gotten a lot taller since their freshman year. He had grown up a lot since she had first met him, then again, they all had.

In the lunchroom, they walked to their normal table. Sitting there was Tommy, Chucky, and Emily, Kimi's friend. Emily seemed really interested in what Chucky was saying.

Once they got to the table they were greeted by the others. "Hey, you two," Emily said excitedly. "You just missed Chucky's liberating speech over oil produce conservation!" Chucky's cheeks turned red.

"Yeah," Tommy agreed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "It was so amazing I almost didn't fall asleep."

Kimi sighed. Tommy was so good looking and cool. Everybody knew him and everybody loved him. Especially Kimi, who used to be his girlfriend.

"Where's Lil?" Phil asked. Now it was Kimi's turn to roll her eyes. The last person she wanted to see was Lil.

As if on cue, Lil walked up in a really short shirt and low cutoff jeans. "Hi Tommy," she said, without acknowledging anyone one else. "Sorry I'm late." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed Tommy on his lips. Kimi felt her anger rise.

"Trying to eat here, you two," Kimi said, wanting to puke at the scene.

Lil pulled away from Tommy and stared at her for a moment, then smiled. "You know Kimi," she said in her know-it-all voice, "that cafeteria food is really bad for you."

Kimi wanted to burst. Even though she and Lil were still sort of friends, Lil had become a total bitch. Ever since their freshman year, Lil had been stealing boyfriends and hanging out with all the wrong people. She had even tried to go out with Tommy but Kimi had him first. But six months ago they had broken up and Lil went for him the first chance she got.

Some friend, Kimi thought. "Thanks for the tip, Lil," she said, trying to be the mature one.

"No problem," Lil replied smugly. "I'm full of them, which is why I'm so worn out. All day people are begging for my wisdom."

"More like your butt," Kimi mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I mean," she started, "maybe if you stopped dressing like that, people might leave you alone."

"Dressing like what?" She asked, angrily.

"Ladies," Phil interrupted. "Please, there's no need to fight. Especially with Mr. Kopleman right over there."

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "Let's just enjoy the day. "

"I know I am," Tommy said. "I've made it through the whole day without seeing Dil. I'm going to miss not going to the same school together. He's really embarrassing."

After a few minutes of silence, Layla, a tall lanky girl with long auburn hair walked over to their table. "Hey everyone," she said.

Kimi really liked Layla. She was captain of the girls' basketball team and really exciting but had a tendency to get in trouble. "So Kimi, we're still on for Saturday, right?"

Kimi blinked. She wasn't sure what was on Saturday. "What do you mean, Lay?"

Layla rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot," she said. "Remember, we're having girls' night at your place this month."

Suddenly, Kimi realized what Layla was talking about. It was something they had been doing once every month since freshman year.

Each month on the first Saturday they would have a sleepover at one of each other's houses. They decided this because since high school started, they had all been too busy to actually spend any time together. This way they could all catch up.

"Oh yeah," Lil said. "We didn't have it last month because Jojo got sick."

"Or the month before that because I went to New York," Layla put in. "So that means it's Kimi's turn."

"Don't worry, it'll be this Saturday, I promise."

"Great," Layla said and walked away.

"Hey, Tommy," Lil said. "Let's go for a walk. I'm bored."

"Sure, let me just put my tray up-"

"No, I want to go now," she interrupted. "I'm sure Kimi won't mind doing it." She started pulling his arm until he stood up and pulled him away. Tommy looked back and mouthed sorry before they disappeared into the crowd.

Kimi let out an angry cry. "I can't believe that…"

"Kimi, calm down," Emily said. "They just wanted some alone time."

Phil nodded. "Yeah, don't mind Lil."

"Don't mind her?" She replied angrily. "She treats me like some dog!" Kimi got up and stormed off.

Kimi stopped in the hallway when she figured she was alone. She leaned against the locker to think. She hated how Lil treated her, but hated more that Tommy put up with her.

Why, she thought. Why did I ever break up with him? Our fight wasn't even that bad. I don't even remember what it was about.

All she knew was that she wanted him back.

"Are you alright?" Someone behind her asked.

She turned and saw Phil standing there. "Yeah, I guess.," she repied sighing. "But your sister can be…"

"A bitch sometime?" He finished for her. "Yeah, I should know. I lived with her for fifteen years."

"I guess I shouldn't be the one complaining then, huh?" she laughed.

After a moment of silence Phil asked, "So Kimi, I was wondering if you wanted to go out Friday night?"

Kimi was kind of surprised at the question at first. One reason was because she wasn't sure what to say. She liked him but still she feeling for Tommy.

"I don't know, Phil," she told him. "I'm real busy with soccer and my clubs and the debate team…"

"C'mon Kimi," he said. "It'll be fun."

Kimi thought about it then she shook her head. "Not this weekend, Phil. I have to plan a last minute party and I have practice Saturday morning."

"Okay, I see," he said, with a disappointed look on his face. He started to head down the opposite direction.

"Wait," she said. "Maybe next Friday. I don't think I have anything planned for next weekend."

"That's great!" He lit up at that.

"Okay, so I'll call you." He walked away and Kimi sighed. She might just take up that date with Phil after all.

But deep down, she still wanted Tommy back.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm finished with my first chapter. I've nev****er done a story like this before so rate it nicely okay?**

**Thanks for reading and don't ****forget to review!**


	2. The Gossip Gallery

**Sorry about the long wait…**

**I've been real busy and everyone needs me for something all of the sudden.**

**Well, I took the time to right this since I'm really enjoying writing this.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

The doorbell rang. _I hope that's not who I think it is, _Kimi thought, and going to answer it.

When she opened it, her hopes were crushed. It was Lil. "Hey, Kimi!"

Kimi faked a smile. It was Saturday night and Kimi was hosting the All Girls' Night party at her house. She had hoped that Lil wouldn't turn up. She always felt left out and embarrassed. Mostly because Lil would embarrass her and leave her out of things.

"Hey Lil," she greeted. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"Now why would I miss _your _party!" She said. "I'm sure it'll be great. So are you going to let me in?"

"Oh, sorry," she said. She opened the door all the way. Lil walked in, and took off her sweater, revealing a small, sleeveless pink night top.

Kimi refrained from rolling her eyes and led her into the living room where Emily and the other three girls were playing around excitedly.

Layla had a wadded up paper in her hand. "Layla stops, concentrating at half court. Scoreboard tied… five seconds on the clock. Can she make it?" Jojo announced. She had long black hair with dark red highlights and was wearing all black as usual. She was on the soccer team with Kimi. She also had a pretty bad mean streak.

Layla took the shot and made it into the wastebasket. "And she scores!" she said, congratulating herself.

Emily and Gabby clapped on the side. Gabby was Spanish, with gorgeous wavy hair and slightly overweight. But she had great taste and knew everything about fashion and was a master at gossip. But overall, she was actually pretty nice. She was also co-president of the designers club.

"Nice shot Layla," Lil said. "But you're going to have to do better if you want to break your two losses in a row streak."

"Don't worry about it, Lil. I'm gunna win the next game single-handedly if I have to."

"It used to be all about teamwork," Emily said.

"Well when your team sucks, you got step it up, if you know what I mean," she said. "But the next game is against the Scouts and we're definitely not losing to them again!"

"Shh! Can you be a quiet. I'm trying to watch this," Ally said.

Ally was sitting on the other side of the room, watching TV. She was short and petite with pretty blonde curly hair and a babyish face, and was part of the cheerleading team.

Ally and Layla were complete opposites. Ally, being sweet and quiet and keeping herself as far away from trouble as she could. But Layla had an excitable and adventurous side to her. She loved danger and being loud and straight forward with people. She never hesitated to pick a fight. But somehow they seemed to get along.

"What are you watching anyway?" Gabby asked. "Your eyes have been glued to that thing for twenty minutes."

"She's watching Teen Moms," Layla told her. "She's obsessed with that show."

"Sometimes I can't believe the girls on the shows," Emily said.

Jojo nodded. "For once, I agree with you, Emily. Why would you want all your business on TV like that?"

"Unless you're rich, gorgeous, and fabulous," Gabby commented.

Layla walked up to the TV and switched it off. "Hey," Ally squealed. "It was just getting good!"

"Those never really get to the point, anyway," she said. "Now that Lil is here, let's have some real fun."

The others nodded and headed upstairs to Kimi's room. Ally had the popcorn in her hands and Layla and Jojo were whispering to each other.

Halfway there, Lil stopped Kimi in the hallway. "Kimi, can we talk?"

Kimi stopped and stared at Lil for a moment. She really looked like she needed to talk to her. "What is it," she asked.

Lil was quiet for a long minute, and then said, "I'm sorry."

Kimi's mouth dropped open. Had Lil just apologized… _to her! _This had never happened before. "For w-what?" She stammered, shocked.

"Everything," she said. "I know it's strange that I'm just saying this now but I really mean it. We used to be best friends, then all of a sudden, we weren't and I kind of miss it."

Kimi sighed. "I guess you're right." The truth was, Kimi missed her and Lil being best friends. When they were little they had played dolls together and planned slumber parties. She remembered how they would sit on the phone for hours talking about nothing and how they'd go shopping together.

But now, all that seemed like a distant memory. Suddenly, she felt like crying. Why had they let themselves drift apart and become enemies? All because of Tommy?

"Remember Melinda Hasting's party in seventh grade?" Lil asked, smiling.

Kimi nodded. It was something she'd never forget. Melinda was the most popular girl in the eighth grade and had invited everyone she thought stood out enough to her party. Kimi and the others were surprised that they had been invited since they were seventh graders but didn't ask any questions.

A week before the party, they had all gathered at Kimi's house to figure out what they were going to wear. Lil had chosen a brand new purple designer dress she had gotten from her cousin. It had looked great on her but it was a little too tight.

They had talked about the rumor that most of the girls were going 'commando' and they all agreed to do so.

Later, Kimi's parents had forbid her from going to the party since they didn't know her or if her parents were going to be there. She couldn't risk going and being grounded because then she wouldn't be allowed to play at the big soccer tournament. It was the most important one of the season.

Halfway into the night, Lil had called her, telling Kimi that her dress had ripped in the back and front and she was stuck in the bathroom. Kimi had snuck out with an extra pair of clothes and was there only a few minutes later.

Luckily, Lil had changed quickly and they were able to leave before anyone found out anything and started any rumors. Their friends had asked why Lil had disappeared. She told them the simple answer that she had to go home and that was that.

"You really saved my ass back there. Literally."

Kimi shrugged. "It wasn't really a big deal for me. I mean, you stayed with me that week I had chickenpox."

"See? We used to do everything together. Why can't it be like that again?"

Kimi didn't know. There wasn't a real reason why they shouldn't become friends again. Eventually, she'd have to get over Tommy, even if she still cared about him. But that didn't mean she needed to lose a friend in the process.

Without answering her, Kimi hugged Lil tightly, feeling tears stream down her face. She was glad they'd become friends again.

Lil moved back and smiled happily at Kimi. "Let's get back to the others. They're probably wondering where we are." Kimi nodded and wiped the tears from her face as they headed back to her room.

Once there, Kimi noticed Gabby, Emily, and Ally talking about something at one corner of the room. Layla was sitting on the bed, reading a _Teen Vogue _magazine while Jojo stood at Kimi's brand new MG Stereo by the window. She was flipping channels at a loud volume.

Luckily, Kimi's parents were out on a date and Chucky decided to stay at Tommy's house for the night. She was glad her parents trusted her enough to have the party here with them gone.

"Can you choose a station already?" Gabby asked.

Jojo looked back at her with an annoyed look on her face, then went back to the stereo. Kimi knew they didn't like each other very much.

Layla was the first to notice the two girls walk in the bedroom. "Took you two long enough," she said, putting the magazine back on the nightstand.

"Sorry Lay, but Kimi and I had important stuff to talk about," Lil said as she and Kimi went to sit by her on the bed.

"What about?"

She smiled. "It's confidential," was Lil's only reply. She looked at Gabby, Emily and Ally standing. "What are you three whispering about?"

They all turned. Ally's cheeks became red and Gabby was smiling. "Something really juicy, but we promised we wouldn't tell."

"Now we _have _to know," Layla said eagerly. Their friends huddled around the bed. "I've been waiting forever to hear from _Gabby's Gossip Gallery." _They giggled. That's the title they had given her a few years ago since it seemed Gabby could start a museum on the gossip she knew alone.

The girls all stared at Gabby, knowing she'd be the first to tell anything and everything. "Okay, well you all know Amber Reins right?"

They nodded. "You're not going to believe it but she has _chlamydia!"_

They all gasped. "How do you three know?" Jojo asked.

"We were there," Ally said and Emily nodded.

Gabby started explaining. "It was a week ago. We were walking into the restroom and she was coming out and bumped into me and dropped some pills all over the floor. Emily picked up the bottle and saw the medicine name, but before we could ask her anything, she grabbed the bottle, asked us not to say anything and took off."

"The medicine was for chlamydia?" Kimi asked.

Emily nodded. "It was doxycycline," she replied. "I remember it from health class."

"Who do you think she got it from?" Jojo asked.

"Can we talk about something else?" Ally asked. "Like next Saturday's party?"

"Oh yeah, I've been dying to tell you guys who I'm taking to Andy's party." Layla said.

"Well, tell us."

She smiled. "Mark Zambezi."

"Eww," Ally said.

"He's plays on the football team but he's so nasty," Lil said. "And a complete drunk."

"So we're perfect for each other," Layla told them, referring to her drinking habit. "Her are you going with Jojo?"

"She's probably going with Keith," Gabby said for her.

"So what?"

"He's so," Ally stopped, trying to find the words. "Scary."

"You guys barely know him," she said. Kim had to admit that Keith Midwell was a complete freak. Always wearing black, quiet and had a thousand piercings. She hadn't wanted to get to know him.

"Who are you going with Gabby?" Layla asked, moving on.

"No one," she said. "and before you guys tell me that it's mandatory, the only reason I'm going is to get information. Everyone's probably going to be drunk and they'll spill everything."

"Nice excuse," Layla said. "Ally?"

"Well, Brent asked me but I don't think I'm going to say yes," she said.

"Why not?" Lil asked. "He's one of the cutest guys on the football team."

"I know I just don't know if I should," she blushed.

"You've turned down everyone else who asked you," Kimi said. "I think you should go with him."

The others agreed and she sighed. "All right," she agreed, giving in.

"We all know Lil's going with Tommy," Layla said, glancing at her.

"Of course."

"So Emily, who are you going with?"

She shook her head. "I'm not."

The others gasped. "You can't just 'not go' nerd," Jojo said.

"Listen to Jojo," Lil said. "This is the party of the year. Andy Duchovney Is the most popular senior in the school and not going will make you lose some _major _popularity points with the seniors.

Kimi knew she was right. If you were invited to a popular's party, especially if it was a seniors, not going would probably make you a reject for life.

Lil, of course, was known by everyone whether that person liked her or not it was better to stay on her good side or you could kiss your reputation good-bye. Layla and Jojo were athletic prodigies, and Gabby was popular for knowing absolutely everything and Kimi was a part of every club, activity, etc. Since Emily hung out with them, she had to be considered on the guest list for the party, but not going would be awful for her social life.

"I made plans before I even knew about the party," she explained. "You see, I have a date.'

"With who?" They all asked in unison, surprised. Usually, Emily didn't date.

"With Chucky," she replied.

"Aw, I knew there was something between you two," Gabby said.

Lil thought for a moment. "Okay Emily, under the circumstances, I'll make sure that you're excused from the party. But try not to let it happen again."

Kimi sighed. Of course, only Lil had that kind of power over the school.

Lil looked straight at her. "I haven't heard who you're going with, Kimi."

"I wasn't going to go since no one's asked me yet."

"Are you kidding," Layla said. "I know twenty guys who'd drop their dates to go with you."

The truth was, she had been asked by plenty of guys but she couldn't get Tommy out of her head. She felt so stupid for it too.

"You should go with Phil," Lil said. "He's been dying to go out with you."

Kimi thought about it. "I don't know…"

"C'mon Kimi," Layla said.

"And you can even double date with me and Tommy Friday night at the annual fair."

Kimi knew she needed to move on. Maybe this was just what she needed. "All right," she agreed. _I just hope I don't regret it._


	3. Brotherly Distrust

**OMG, I'm sorry about the SUPER long wait, but everything's just been hectic.**

**I haven't had my own computer and all the small vacationing I did in the last two weeks and party planning…**

**Well, enough excuses. I'm here updating and I really hope you like it! And I'm also giving note to my reviewers this time! REVIEW!**

**cutie09sofine****-Okay, see I'm updating. Don't die. ;)**

**dying english****- Glad you like it and I promise to update faster.**

**earth-fairy2006****- Glad you like it so far. **

**fast track****-Yeah, I hope it doesn't put Kimi in the wrong either, but you know, things happen…**

* * *

Kimi sat at in her room, staring blankly at the mirror, brushing her hair. She was getting ready for her double date with Phil, Lil and Tommy tonight. She had to admit she was pretty nervous.

Just then, Chcky walked knocked on her door and walked in. "Are you really going to double date with Lil and Tommy?" He asked immediately. "I mean, do you think that's a good idea?"

She shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, we are friends now, right?"

"Yeah, but I thought you still liked Tommy."

Kimi rolled her eyes. Over the week, she and Lil had got along better than she ever thought could be possible. It was like they were best friends again. She thought he'd be best just to forget her feelings about Tommy and a least see if things could work out between her and Phil.

"No, Chucky, I'm over him." Kim stood up and checked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a black and hot pink skirt and a matching tank top. "And besides, Phil's really cute."

He shrugged. "Whatever. But I came in here to tell you that Mom and Dad are going to be out on their date night for most of the night and I'll be out to."

Kimi smiled. Her parents had date night twice a month and usually stayed out until really late. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out," Chucky replied, looking away.

Kim laughed. "Let me guess, with your new girlfriend Emily?" She was also surprised Emily mentioned it to her. Then again, she hadn't seen Emily most of the week.

She laughed again when she saw her brother start to blush behind his freckles. "Don't worry Chucky, I was just teasing you. Have fun tonight."

He nodded. "You too," he said, rushing out of the room.

* * *

Across the street, Phil walked down his hallway to his sister's room. Tonight was the night they were going to the annual fair in Town Center and he was a little nervous. Part of it was that it would be his first date with Kimi. Another part was that Lil was coming along.

He knocked on her door. "Come in," Lil sing-songed from inside. He entered as saw Lil standing in front of a mirror, checking over her wardrobe. "If you're wondering when Tommy's going to be here to take us, don't worry, he just texted me. He'll be here in a few minutes."

"That's not what I came here for," he said. "I wanted to know what's going on?"

For the first time since he entered, she glanced at him. "What do you mean?" Lil asked innocently.

"You know what I mean," he said, not falling for it. "This whole week you and Kimi have taken a complete 180 turn. Before you didn't even give Kimi a second thought and now all of the sudden your best friends?"

She turned to him with that sweet look and a smile on her face. "You act as though I have some evil scheme up my sleeves."

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"All I wanted was us to be friends again," she said. "I DO care about our friendship."

Phil crossed his arms. "You didn't seem to care about your friendship when you started dating Tommy."

She rolled her eyes and turned to the mirror to fix her hair. "You act that that's my fault. She broke up with him and Tommy asked me out. I mean, I had to say yes. He's the most popular guy in school and I'm the most popular girl. If you really think about it, it was inevitable that we end up going out with each other."

_Boy is she full of herself, _he thought. Phil still didn't buy it. Lil rarely did anything anymore unless it benefited her in the long run. "But why now? Why all of a sudden you want to be her friend again?"

"Because Phil, there's a time to hold a grudge and a time to get over petty stuff. So I suggest you get over too."

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up. "That's Tommy," she told him going to the door. She stopped beside him. "Phil, I'm your sister and you know me better than anyone. So trust me, okay?" She started walking down the hallway and hesitated before following her.

_I do know you better than anyone, _he thought. _That's why I don't trust you._

* * *

A few minutes later, Kimi walked out of her house headed toward Tommy's car outside her house. She hoped tonight went well.

She opened the back door to the car slid in next to phil. "Hey everyone," she said.

Phil gave her a warm smile. "You look good."

"Thanks, you too" she said, feeling herself blush. Kimi glanced at Tommy, who looked absolutely handsome as usual, and at Lil and couldn't help but stare at her a little. She was wearing short ripped jean shorts and a small, retro black and brown striped v-cut vest.

_Wow, _she thought. _I wouldn't be able to even get out the door wearing that. _

"I agree," Lil say, snapping Kimi from her thoughts. "You should let me borrow that skirt someday."

For the rest of the ride to Town Center, Lil made up most of the conversation. Mostly about tomorrow night. Once they were there, Phil helped Kimi out the car and she gasped at all the lights and rides. She could here kids laughing and screaming.

"Wow, they really decked out this place this year," Tommy said, locking the car door.

"Did you hear about the new ride? They call it the Death Bug," Phil said as they headed down the parking lot.

"What is it?" Kimi asked.

"It's supposed to be this really awesome rollercoaster," Tommy explained. "Let's check it out first."

"Let's not," Lil said. Kimi remembered Lil hadn't had the best experience the first time they had ridden a rollercoaster. She had nearly fainted.

"I agree with her," Kimi said. 'Let's check out the rest of the place first."

They did and Kimi's nervousness faded. The festival was great and she was having a real good time with Phil and the fact her and Lil were friends now really helped.

A few hours into it, they stopped in front of a snack bar. "Are you girls ready for the rollercoaster now?"

Lil nodded. "Okay, but I'm not eating anything," she said and turned to Phil. "Let's go get some more tickets." He nodded and they headed toward the ticket booth.

Kimi and Tommy ordered drinks and waited. Kimi felt a little uncomfortable. She could also feel Tommy's eyes on her. She turned to face him. "Why are you staring at me?"

At first he didn't reply. When he finally did, he said, "Just wondering what's up with you."

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first you break up with me, and then you get mad because I start dating Lil. Now your best friends with her and yet I still can't figure out where you and me are."

Kimi still wasn't sure where they were either. She had been thinking about it most of the week. Now that she and Lil were best friends, could she just forgive Tommy too?

"I asked Lil about it," he went on, "and she told me that since I was a guy, it would be impossible for me to understand so I should just apologize to you."

Kimi suddenly felt like she'd just been hit with a brick. Lil wanted Tommy to apologize to her? Maybe Lil trying to get rid of the bad blood was her being sincere after all.

He continued. "Not that I'm saying she made me because I've been wanting to say it for a long time. I hate us not being close anymore."

She hated it to. Even before they had started dating, they had been close friends. Doing things together, going to games or parties or filming. She glanced and some kids, racing down the street, laughing. Everything back then seemed so simple. Why did they have to grow up and everything get so complicated?

"I miss being kids," she mumbled in reply, taking a sip of her drink.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I do too," he agreed. "So, do you accept my apology?"

Kimi looked back at him and saw his warm smile and his eyes gazing at her. The truth was, she wanted to kiss him and tell him sorry and ask him to take her back. She cared about him so much.

But that didn't matter. They had broken up and maybe that was how it was supposed to be. Right now, things were okay and she needed to try to get over it. "Yeah, I forgive you."

For another hour, they went onto the rest of the rides and were able to convince Lil onto the Death Bug. But it was getting late and they had soccer practice tomorrow.

Tommy stopped in front of her house and she and Phil got out the car. "I'll walk you inside," he offered. Kimi said goodbye to the others and they walked up to her house. "So what was your favorite ride?" Phil asked.

"I have to admit, The Death Bug was pretty fun." She stopped at her front door and saw it was dark inside. She guessed her brother and her parents hadn't made it home yet.

"Can I ask you something?" Phil said.

"What's up?"

He heisted. "Are you really over Tommy?" He asked.

She stopped, a little surprised by the question. Was she completely over him? She doubted it. But she wanted to be, just to get the drama over with. An idea formed in her head.

"Yeah, I'm over him," she assured him with a smile. She opened the door and put her hand in his. "My parents aren't home. Why don't you come in for a while."

* * *

**YEAH! I AM DONE W/ This Chapter! I know it's been a while but I try. So yeah, for a quicker update next time, REVIEW! **

**Luv Ya'll!**


	4. A Lap a Minute

**Chapter 4: A Lap A Minute**

Kimi woke up, her head feeling heavy. Something was on her mind, but she couldn't think what of. Her alarm buzzed in her ear. Ugh.

Kimi blinked her eyes open. The sunlight was filtering through the pink shades in her room. She glanced at the clock.

9:17.

Soccer practice was at nine-thirty.

"Shit," she muttered, throwing her covers off. Suddenly she felt exposed. Looking down she realized she was only in her panties. Then, everything from last night started to come back to her.

The date. The Carnival. The talk with Tommy. Her desperation to get over him. Her inviting Phil into her house. Then to her room. Then inviting him to spend the night…

"Oh my God," Kimi wheezed, wanting to hyper ventilate. She quickly pulled open her drawer and pulled out he inhaler. She clicked the top and took a deep inhale. Almost no one but her family knew she used one. It was one of her little secrets that she kept to herself.

Now she had another one to keep.

"Shit," she breathed, chest no longer tightening. "When did he even leave?" She pondered.

Kimi threw the inhaler back into her drawer and began to dress hastily into her uniform. Now what was she going to do? Did Phil think they were together? Were they together. Did she want thi?

No. She didn't.

She wanted Tommy.

Kimi thought she might cry. Why was she so stupid? Did she need to make things so difficult for herself?

Not only that, something else was bothering her in the back of her mind. What was it?

She didn't have time to think about it. Kimi quickly grabbed her duffel bag out of the closet and rushed downstairs into the kitchen to fill up her water bottle. Just as she turned the tap on, Chuckie walked in, wearing the same clothes she had seen him in last night.

They both stared at each other blankly for a moment. Chuckie's cheeks turned beet red and he went to the refrigerator.

"So," Kimi started. "Have fun last night?"

"Don't start teasing me!" Chuckie said, pulling out some milk. "And before you say anything, no we didn't do anything."

Kimi couldn't help but smiling devishly. "Oh, really now?"

"You know Emily," he said. "She wouldn't do that! Neither would I in fact, pervert."

Kimi actually laughed despite herself at the moment. "Okay I'm the pervert."

"Seriously," he continued. "We just talked about astronomic and played videogames last night."

Kimi finished filling her bottle and screwed the cap on. "Yea, yea, I believe you, nerd."

Chuckie began pouring himself a bowl of Captain Crunch, his favorite for ten years straight. "So how was your date with Phil? You two fall magically in love or anything?"

Immediately Kimi felt uncomfortable. "No, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Did something happen?"

Kimi huffed and stuck her bottle in her bag. She was so going to be late. "No!"

Chuckie chuckled. "Haha, okay, Kimi. I hope you two used protection," he joked.

"Just shut the hell up Chuckie!" She yelled, storming out of the kitchen, leaving Chuckie unfairly confused and hurt.

As she stormed out, she angrily huffed out as she slammed the door. As she trudged down the street, Chuckie's taunting words haunted her. Now she knew what had been bothering her all morning.

_Had they used protection?_

**~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~**

Kimi arrived at practice ten minutes late. Her coach was pissed. He told her she'd be running a lap for each minute she'd been late that day before she could join practice.

Ten laps.

Wonderful.

After her laps, she was exhausted. After the fourth one she realized she was going to be too tired to continue with practice if she kept at her normal pace. She decided to slow it down. By the time she was done everyone else was on half time break.

When she walked into the soccer benches, Jojo was standing with Lil and the ace goalie on the team, Mariah, on the other side. Kimi grabbed her water bottle and strode over to them.

But if she was expecting a warm welcome she was completely mistaken. When she made her presence known, Lil gave her the angriest stare and turned to Jojo. "I'll be sure to pick some up tonight. See ya." Lil stalked away without a word to Kimi.

"What the fuck is her problem?" Kimi asked, feeling that familiar anger rise up in her throat.

Jojo shook her head. "Dude, she is pissed at you like for serious."

Mariah nodded. "Yea she came in all heated today."

Kimi sighed. Things were going so well between her and Lil. She thought they were _good._

"Why? Did she say?"

Mariah and Jojo both stayed silent and looked at each other for a long moment. The silence was killing Kimi.

"Well?"

Mariah sighed. "You better tell her," she said. "I don't want to be any kind of way involved." She started walking to the gate. "See you guys tonight."

Kimi looked at Jojo. "So what'd she say."

Jojo sighed. "Okay, Kimi straight up, I don't know if it's true but Lil said you slept with Phil."

Kimi's heart fell into her stomach. Suddenly she felt nauseous. But how…? "What?"

Jojo nodded. "Yeah. She stormed into the locker room this morning on the brink of tears and all pissed off. She told everyone how you were a slut and slept with her brother. And she says you don't even like him even though he likes you and you're using him to get back at her."

Kimi's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Lil go around and say that about her. Then she remembered.

Lil is a stone cold bitch.

"Oh my God!" Kimi plopped down onto the bench, feeling like her legs couldn't support her anymore.

Jojo sat down next to her, placing a hand awkwardly on Kimi's back. Jojo tried hard, but she was bad at showing affection and comfort.

"Listen, I don't know if it's true, but Lil is gunna ruin your life over this," she told her. "She told me and Mariah that her and Phil had a catastrophic fight over this when he showed up this morning. This isn't going to go away."

Kimi sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Kimi glances up at looks out the gate. Lil is now doing passes with Alex. Kimi knew she should have never trusted Lil. Now the bitch has ammo against her. And worst of all, Lilwas going to tell Tommy. He'd never come back to her after that.

What the hell was she going to do?

**Sorry for the years of wait you guys. I know this is short but hey, im saving the party chapter for later. I think it'll be the best one in this story so far. **

**Better Days!**


End file.
